The Fox's Heat
by ff-khfanatic18
Summary: During the Dark Tournament. Kurama is so fixed on wondering how to summon Yoko and how to beat Karasu that he doesn’t realize he’s in heat until it gets very bad. Unfortunately for him, Karasu is too. Kurama&Karasu. Yaoi. Don't read if you don't like yaoi
1. Too Weak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho unfortunately, but if I did would go yaoi happy on Kurama.

**Summary: **During the Dark Tournament. Kurama is so fixed on wondering how to summon Yoko and how to beat Karasu that he doesn't realize he's in heat until it gets very bad. Unfortunately for him, Karasu is too. Kurama&Karasu. Yaoi.

**A/N:** I know there are many of these, but I could not help myself. I wanted to write one so bad so I made this. It's just that the thought of those two together is so freaking hot. Well anyway, please enjoy the yaoi. This'll be kind of like 'The Mistake' where there's multiple pairings and even more yaoi with threesomes and etc. drools. If you haven't read it, then read it and you'll see my point.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Fox's Heat:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter One: Too Weak:**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the four of them: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. The two demons and the orange-haired teen had been looking for Yusuke for awhile and finally found him that night; an enormous power emitting from his body.

Kuwabara was eager to show off his new sword from the item that Suzuka gave him. Kurama was rewarded with the fruit of the previous life, something that would assist him greatly in his upcoming match with Karasu. The black-haired demon seemed to burn into his skull, his thoughts, upon their meeting in the hall where he was more frightened than he had ever been in his life.

"_I know you fear what my touch could do to you and yet…maybe you also want to know it"_, he remembered the demon bomber said and heard it in his head very clearly.

Feeling a slight discomfort in his lower abdomen, he was also reminded of the physical pressure his body was going through. Closing his forest green eyes, he could feel a strong heat in his lower region and frowned. It had gotten much worse than when he was with the demon, spreading from his lower abdomen to his upper thighs. He struggled viciously to not become erect in the presence of his friends.

He opened his eyes and tried to listen to his companion's conversation but his mind still drifted back on the scene when he first met the black-haired hair demon bomber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Angry and frustrated, he stormed down the hall in hopes of reaching the outside and finding a quiet place so he could contemplate in his sleep how he would transform into Yoko to defeat Karasu. But he was so emotional that he didn't even feel the heat burning within his lower stomach. It began as he watched the fights, but he was so into it that he didn't feel it either. _

_Also, he was so fixed on his own thoughts that he didn't see two figures standing before until he looked up and saw them himself. Forest green eyes widened to saucers as he froze. Before him were both Bui and Karasu. They both stared at him, and after the display they gave him during the tournament, he could help but feel utterly uneasy. Fixing his face, he looked at them and hid his emotions behind his eyes. _

"_You're the only one who watched. Your team must be very confident", Karasu said as he stared at him blankly with those piercing blue orbs._

"_Either that or in denial", Kurama said as he stood his ground._

"_Yes, accepting the truth would be easier. The finals will come and the four of you will die", the black-haired demon said sternly with his hands in his pockets still._

"_Just four?" the red head asked, feeling uneasy and feeling a bead of sweat fall down his temple._

"_Yes, of course, one of you dies today", the pale man responded; his expression as blank as ever._

_Suddenly, Bui slammed his fist against the wall, creating a huge dent in it. Kurama became distracted, merely glancing at Bui and then looking back to see that Karasu was gone. He gasped._

'_I only let him go for a second and he's completely vanished. I can't sense him at all…'_

_The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect. He looked around until his body froze again in fear at the presence behind him. He felt hands hovering over his neck, barely touching his shoulders and red hair. Even more sweat beads rolled down his cheek as his color changed into pallor. _

"_Your hair is a bit…damaged, Kurama. Human bodies are so frail. I know you fear what my touch could do to you and yet…maybe you also want to know it", the black-haired male said; his voice almost annoyingly soothing and calming. "I can assist you with that, my fox friend…I can practically taste your heat from here now more than ever"._

_The red hissed. It wasn't possible. He couldn't be in heat while he was in his human form. His green eyes widened to saucers when he remembered back to the time he had transformed into Yoko for that short period of time. He cursed inwardly, feeling the hushed heat waves become louder and making him feel them this time. Angry for not noticing this, he threw his arm backward, attempting to hit the dark-haired demon._

_The taller demon dodged this, jumping back to his place beside Bui and chuckling at the frightened kitsune. How he loved that expression of fear, especially on the fox. _

"_No need to get upset. It's just a game", the ebony-haired male said, turning those piercing blue eyes back on the red head who growled at him. _

_The kitsune found himself only interested in this demon, almost completely ignoring Bui. He was relieved when the pale man looked away from him to stare at the floor. _

"_As a fighter, I like you best Kurama", the blue-eyed male said, emphasizing the word 'you' verbally. "And when I like something, I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling like pondering an answerable question. You don't reach the results you want and you're swept with an empty despair that makes you feel alive"._

_Kurama merely watched Karasu as he stood on edge. He couldn't believe the words that were coming from the pale man's mouth and he pondered how a person could be so twisted, so cruel. Even though his voice was soothing, the words he was saying surely weren't. He observed how the black-haired male's blue eyes seemed to glow as he spoke about himself and how they narrowed when he talked about despair. _

_He couldn't help but feel his knees buckle slightly. He forced himself to stand up in his defensive position. The heat had spread to his legs. He wished the duo would leave so he could hurry up and hopefully wouldn't have to use anyone for release today. But he knew it was inevitable. He heard the ebony-haired man chuckle and forest green eyes glared bitterly at him who was laughing at his inner struggles. _

"_You're more than welcome to join me tonight. I'll show you things that your pathetic team couldn't ever show you", the dark-haired male said as he turned around, and Bui followed suit. "Also, Kurama…Save your fight for me, okay?"_

_With that, Karasu and Bui left and Kurama began to inhale and exhaled heavily._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He suddenly growled, catching the attention of the humans and Hiei. He looked down and saw his human nails lengthened a bit. He shook his head and the nails went back to their normal length. He frowned inwardly, knowing that he was still weak physically, and cursed himself for it.

"Kurama…you okay?" he heard Yusuke ask.

Shifting his forest green orbs, he looked at all of his friends, seeing that they were all looking at him strangely. He put on a fake smile, grinning ear to ear as he scratched the back of his silky mess of red hair.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just need to rest…", he replied.

"Well, I hope you get some good sleep because you sure were acting strange", the orange-haired teen said. "I'll just show you my sword later…"

The red head smiled again and nodded, "Okay".

Then he looked at Hiei who relentlessly stared at him emotionlessly with those red eyes. It was like he knew what was wrong with him, smelling his heat as only demons were able to. He sighed and waved to the guys, turning around to go to their room.

"Goodnight, guys", he said as he walked away into the forest.

As he traveled deep into the forest, he saw a dark figure walking before him in his direction. His red eyebrows knitted together in worry, wondering who this figure was because of the huge amount of energy coming from him. He walked closer; forest green eyes narrowing.

Soon, he saw who he did not want to see. He saw a man with long black hair, piercing and cold blue eyes, black attire, and a mask over his mouth. He frowned and got on guard.

"Karasu…", he growled.

The demon smirked under his mask and looked up at the red head. His hands were in his pockets as they usually were all the time except when he's fighting.

"Oh, Kurama, I knew I would find you here. It seems like we both like walking through the woods at night…", the black-haired male sighed as he looked at the moon, reaching his hand out to it as if he could touch it.

The moonlight seemed to hit the demon in an utterly perfect way. His already shiny raven-colored hair glowed differently in the moonlight. His pale skin was more noticeable now than ever.

The demon then looked back at the red head; his blue orbs slightly filling in lust. The kitsune's clothes were still ripped from his previous fight, giving the demon the perfect opportunity to shred them and take the heat-filled fox here and now. But he knew how to control his own heat very well.

"I can smell your heat all the way from my room. That is quiet a distance, you know…", the black-haired man said.

"And you plan to make a move…in this place?" the red head asked, looking at the demon before him gingerly with a single raised red eyebrow.

The ebony-haired male chuckled darkly, "No, I still plan to keep my mask on, but I don't want to leave without a little taste…"

"Taste?" the kitsune growled, pulling out a beautiful red rose from behind his hair. "I won't let you".

This action made the demon laugh again, "Just submit, Kurama. You're weak because of your heat. It only makes it worse that you were a fox demon. They suffer the worst heats than any other species of demon".

Before the fox could reply, the demon disappeared then suddenly reappeared before him, pushing him with a strong force against the nearest tree. He hissed when he realized that the demon, with great speed, had vanished again.

The impact didn't affect him much, but he growled in vexation when he felt the heat grow in his lower stomach again, setting only a couple of his veins on fire for a second. Forest green eyes narrowed down to slits at the place where he last saw the black-haired demon.

Just then, the taller male appeared before him, slamming his fists on either side of the kitsune, blocking him from running away with his arms as he grew closer to the red head. The fox noticed that the blue-eyed demon wasn't wearing his mask now and that it was in his pocket. His lips trembling and his eyes getting shifty, he forced himself to stare at his enemy in his stunning blue eyes. The blank emotionless expression on his face was what scared him the most.

"Leave…me…be", the red head said breathily.

The dark-haired man shook his head and pressed his tall slim body against the kitsune. The red head gasped when he felt a small hotness in their lower regions that was more than usual when bodies pressed together.

_Is…he…?_

He couldn't even finish his thought process before the pale man leaned in close to his ear, "Can you feel it now? My very own heat…this is the reaction from when I first sensed yours. I can feel you becoming weak now, my precious kitsune…"

The ebony-haired male moved in closely and lightly kissed the kitsune's cheek, showering him in blackness temporarily. He felt the red head trembled under the feel of his lips and when he pulled away he saw that the green-eyed man's cheeks turned red, pretty close to the color of his hair.

The pale demon smirked and put his mask back on before he chuckled and pulled away. He turned his back on the kitsune, knowing that the red head was too weak and too smart to strike him at a time like this. Sighing and despising that he couldn't take his prey right now, he left, leaving the kitsune breathing heavily and happy and frustrated that he had left.

Kurama continued his journey to the hotel. Once he made it to his room, he immediately went to the bed and closed his eyes, not falling asleep just yet.

"I know you're suffering…"

The red head's green eyes snapped open and he saw Hiei standing there at the foot of the bed.

The kitsune chuckled at himself, "Is it that obvious?"

The fire master didn't seem amused, "Just don't do anything you'll regret…"

With that, the short demon left, leaving the fox to his silent misery. The heat he felt in his stomach seemed to travel downward again to his legs and then upward to his chest. He didn't even have to touch himself to make his nipples become harden.

_How could I have let myself get so weak…?_

He wondered if he drank from the bottle that Suzuka gave him and transformed into Yoko would it help him any. He forced himself to drift asleep and when he woke back up two hours later he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara sleeping soundly in bed. He still felt bad and this time he could barely move.

One of his eyebrows rose at the sight of the door, being wide open. Could Hiei have let it open? No, Hiei would've closed the door behind him. All his questions were answered as his face underwent pallor once again at the mere sight of the person who was before him.

"Why are you here…Karasu?" the red head hissed, sitting up the best he could.

"You didn't come so I came to you, kitsune", the black-haired demon said as he walked slowly…tauntingly to the heat-filled demon.

The red head struggled to move back and stopped when his back hit the headboard. The pale demon smirked underneath his mask as the look of panic on the kitsune's face. The heat emitting from the fox was almost too much for him to bear himself. He reached back and untied his mask. He stuffed in his pocket as he crawled onto the bed.

Kurama refused to be pinned down by Karasu anymore and took this chance while he was free to pull a rose from behind his hair. But before he could use his energy to summon the Rose Whip, the black-haired demon grabbed his wrist, making the rose fall onto the bed. The pale man pushed it off the bed and moved forward in one fluid motion.

The red head stared with wide green eyes as the demon became uncomfortably close to him; their lips being millimeters apart. He felt his lips trembled as he stared at his wrist, feeling entirely disquietude. The dark-haired male took notice and sighed.

"I won't hurt you now, my little fox", he said cajolingly.

The demon's breath tickled his face. The small heat he was feeling before was nothing he compared to what he was feeling now as he felt the demon rub his hand against the red head's growing lower need through his clothes. The heat he felt before had transformed into a torrid when the demon reached under his clothes and stroked his member, receiving a sharp gasp from the kitsune.

The fox couldn't help but grab the demon's arm as a reflex, earning a brief glance from the ebony-haired male as he began to untie the sash around the red head's waist. The demon felt the kitsune's grip falter. Wondering why, he saw the red head's weakened expression on his face; his green eyes fluttering. The smaller male reeled backward, landing on his back on his pillow.

The demon's teeth gnashed when he felt the heat getting stronger. Growing impatient and unable to take it any longer, he slid the red head's shirt off his body in less than a second, throwing it aside. At the sight of naked pale skin, the demon immediately attached himself to it, starting at the kitsune's neck.

He left small red marks with his long crafty tongue and his teeth as he traveled down to the red head's rosy-colored nipples. He heard the kitsune moaning loudly underneath him, running his trembling fingers through his dark and shining hair.

Kurama felt his body fail on him because of the torrid demon instincts that took over him and he couldn't even gather the strength to grab Karasu by his hair and pull him off him. The demon dislodged moan after moan from his soft and puckered lips. He silently begged for release so the threatening demon could leave him alone.

Once the kitsune's rosy nipples were both painfully erect, the black-haired male removed his hot mouth, leaving a thin sheet of saliva on both nipples. The red head gasped and the cool air attacked his nipples, making him squirm slightly underneath the demon.

The demon moved forward, crawling up the fox's body and placing his lips against the puckered lips beneath him harshly. He gained entrance to the hot mouth quickly, snaking his tongue over the red head's tongue. The red head barely moved his tongue, pushing against the overly aggressive one whenever it went to far in his mouth. The demon gnashed his teeth on the kitsune's bottom lip as he pulled away from the hot kiss to breathe.

The black-haired male continued his assault on the kitsune, flicking his tongue over the sweaty skin. He trailed his tongue down to the fox's belly button and stuck his tongue in there as much as he could, which earned him a very sharp gasp that was followed by a loud moan.

"Karasu…" the kitsune breathed, feeling slightly ticklish, as his hands stopped moving in the demon's long hair.

The demon slid the kitsune's pants down, throwing them aside as well and gazed at the beauty of the fox's whole body in pure lecherous pleasure. His blue eyes stared up at the fox's pleasure-mixed-pained green ones as he went lower. He teased the red head, licking around the base of the kitsune's member, sending the veins down there ablaze, and seeing a few drops of pre-cum drip onto the smaller male's stomach. He felt the kitsune's hands grip his hair tightly again. He smirked and looked up at the struggling red head.

"You want me to continue?" he teased, almost chuckling darkly as the red head nodded. "Then say so…"

Suddenly and without warning, the ebony-haired man took hold of the kitsune member tightly before he slid it into his mouth all the way. The red head screamed but he slapped a hand over his mouth. He had completely forgotten about Yusuke and Kuwabara whose snores could still be heard.

Karasu noticed this and continued; his blue eyes glued onto Kurama's strained face that expressed a mixture of pleasure, pain, and despair. He bit back the urge to just take the fox here and now just so he could continuously see the fox's face as it was now. That was just enough to get him off but without friction he remained solidly hard in his pants.

He watched as the kitsune broke down, removing his hand to grip the sheets as he began to softly bite the member in his mouth. The red head was overwhelmed with heat now and every inch of skin that wasn't covered in saliva burned. It seemed like the hotness of the demon's mouth on his member seeped into his pores and spread through his veins like wildfire. He couldn't even keep his eyes open like he would've hoped, only able to have them partially open.

Placing a pillow over his mouth, he yelled and moaned as loud as he wished as he felt the black-haired man swirl his tongue around his hardness, bite it, as well as suck on it with sheer skill. He squirmed, moving his hips and body in a snake-like fashion as the pleasure nipped at him brutally. He finally released a final scream, and his back arched when the pleasure shot up his spine viciously as he emptied himself in the demon's hot mouth that instantly swallowed a good amount of his liquids before he pulled away. The rest of the kitsune's flying liquids landed on his stomach and the demon scraped it up with his index and middle fingers and placed it near the red head's mouth.

"Lick it", he commanded.

The red head frowned but he complied. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, the demon shoved his fingers in and let the fox taste his own juices. The kitsune groaned, sending the vibrations of his voice into the demon's fingers. The demon retracted his fingers and spread the kitsune's pale legs. The red head's head turned to the side as a blood red blush stained his cheeks.

"Please…Karasu…not here…", he pleaded breathily as he tried with what little power he had to close his legs.

The dark-haired man grew frustrated, "And why not?"

The red head said nothing as he looked over at the sleeping humans in the bed. The demon rolled his blue eyes.

"You believe that we'll make too much noise and it'll awaken those humans?" the demon questioned and the red head nodded. "You don't want them to know that you're relieving yourself of your treacherous heat with your and their enemy?"

The kitsune nodded and the demon sighed and agreed to leave.

"But not until, you're stretched first…", the demon said as he used his wet fingers to tentatively probe the fox's anal passage.

The fox twitched and bit his lip to the point where it bled slightly when the demon shoved both fingers in a rough way deep into his tight body. The demon was overwhelmed by the tightness and warmth of the kitsune's body. He could feel his own member weep in need and couldn't wait to take his precious fox, whether he liked it or not.

Kurama placed the pillow over his mouth, feeling his back curve again. Karasu yearned to be inside of the fox now. He felt the red head moving against his fingers and was glad that the kitsune was complying with his desires. He grabbed the red head's hand and made him scrape off a good amount of juices on his fingers just enough to make the kitsune's slim and smooth fingers wet. He brought the fingers to his lips and licked the area of his fingers where there wasn't sperm. He then dabbed the tip of the red head's fingers with his tongue, giving a small smile as he tasted the fox's juices again and letting the red head move freely against his fingers.

He leaned downward and slid his fingers inside of the tight passage along with his own fingers, hearing a muffled scream from the kitsune. The demon roughly moved the fingers deep inside of the fox, hitting his hot spot with every stroke. The red head was now fully erect again and his member was dripping with pre-cum once more.

Suddenly, he retracted his fingers and ripped the pillow away from the kitsune to see the disgruntled expression on his face. He smiled and leaned forward to claim the smaller male's lips once more. This time he let the kiss linger a little longer; their tongues viciously attacking one another as they would be when it comes to that unfortunate time.

If only circumstances were different…

After a few long minutes, the demon pulled away from the kitsune's reddened lips and wrapped the slim, smooth, and pale legs around his waist. The fox held onto him during their kiss so the demon snaked his arms around the red head, hugging him close to his body.

"Soon, you will be mine…my beautiful Shuichi…", he whispered heavily in the red head's ears.

The red head paused and looked into the demon's lust-filled blue eyes, "How…do you know my human name?"

The demon looked back into the fox's green eyes and smiled, "All apparitions know of your human name".

The fox still remained disquietude and he once again wished the tournament was over so he could return home and check on his mother. The demon lifted him up into his arms and got up from the bed with the red head's arms and legs wrapped around him. The red head once again tried to stop him.

"I-I'm not clothed", he whispered, hoping that the demon would go back for his clothes.

Instead of going back for his clothes, he grabbed the thin inner bed sheet and covered the kitsune partially, wrapping it around his upper body and letting it hang to cover the red head's backside. The demon walked both of them out of the door, keeping a sturdy hand on the fox's back so he wouldn't fall. He moved slowly which was something he wasn't used to but the heat emitting from the fox's body slowed everything down. As he went to close the door, he heard the human boy, Urameshi mutter something.

"Bring him back, you sick bastard…don't make me shoot you with my Spirit Gun", the boy muttered sleepily as he changed his position in the bed.

Karasu sighed and closed the door and quickly moved his hands to catch the falling Kurama by his back. He felt the kitsune's erect member poke his stomach and he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't see anyone around so slowly let go out the fox whose eyes were closed. Forest green eyes snapped opened and he saw that he was being lowered to the ground while his legs remained wrapped around the demon's waist. The bed sheet was slipping off his naked body and he snarled.

"What are you doing!?" he asked.

"Taking you here and now, Kurama", the demon said in that vexing, coaxing voice of his.

"No, I told you not here", the red head said with a frown.

"What'll you do to stop me? Your power won't last and you'll find yourself trapped with the desires of your own body, almost like how you were back when you were Yoko", the demon said, making the red head come back to his senses.

What was he thinking? He'd rather die of his heat than let this monster take him so easily. He yanked his legs away from the demon's grip and saw that the demon smiled lecherously at the sight of his hardness bobbing with his rapid movements. He hit the floor rather sharply on his bottom; the demon's hands sliding down to the fox's calves. The red head felt his calves burn like from an actual fire (not bodily heat) and desperately fought to retrieve them; his green eyes glowing in fear. Once he got his legs back, he attempted to run for the door but the grasp of his hair refrained him from going any further. He hissed, gritting his teeth.

"I told you…" the demon began as he yanked the kitsune back against his body and leaned close to his ear again, "I will take you whether you agree to it or not. I will take you whether you enjoy it or not. I'm pretty sure that you'll be begging for it soon".

The demon's breath tickled the fox's ear as he struggled to get out of the demon's firm grip.

"You caused my heat…now you'll end it. And I'll end yours. Isn't that what you want, Kurama? Do you really what your human mother to grieve the death of her son who was too selfish to not decide how to save his life for her?" the demon muttered, making the red head freeze.

The demon looked around before he grabbed the bed sheet again and grabbed it around the fox. The fox didn't know why but he held onto the demon that did his best to try to ignore the smaller male's body rubbing up against his.

He felt the demon nip at his ear and went back down to assault his neck again. He turned around and pinned the red head against the wall, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. The kiss was a little one-sided until the demon continued to bite the red head's bottom lip for a reply. As they kissed, the dark-haired male wrapped the kitsune's legs around his waist again and carried him down the hall.

Karasu moved as quickly as he could, feeling his own heat start to affect him as well. He mentally cursed himself for not coming sooner. They got up to the floor where Team Toguro's room was located and entered the hallway for it. Kurama began to pant heavily in the demon's arms as he felt his body weaken again. He looked at the demon's blue eyes which looked lost for the first time in years.

Suddenly, the black-haired man didn't care anymore. He held the red head close to him and raised the fox's hips up. Confused, the fox looked at the demon's lust-filled eyes. Knowing what the pale demon was about to do, he squirmed in his arms; his cheeks loosing their pallor and turning into a blood red color again.

The demon slammed the red head into the nearest wall and stripped the fox of the bed sheet. The fox tried his best to leave the sheet on him but the demon's current power was much greater than his even in their heat. The demon rubbed their bodies together, causing the fox moan loudly. Then he unzipped his pants, earning him quiet a few pleas from the fox.

"Please…let's be more discreet about this…", he whispered with closed eyes.

"No", the demon said sternly.

He grabbed his weeping member and aimed it at the kitsune's entrance. He grabbed the smaller male's hips with his hands so he would stop squirming. Without warning, he plunged into the depths of the kitsune's puckered entrance to the hilt, stretching him to the point where blood seeped down his member. The kitsune screamed; his vision and body getting weaker. He held onto the demon; nails digging through his clothes into the pale skin.

Karasu smirked and continued to hold onto the kitsune's hips as he moved them away from the wall, making Kurama lean backward a little and hold onto the demon's forearms. He was still trying to stay upright. Blue eyes looked at the kitsune up and down in satisfaction.

"Now, we can be more…'discreet'", the demon said as he grinded his hips against the groaning fox, moving his pulsing member around in the tight entrance, "If you can transport us there with your arms…"

It was very late maybe in the early morning, but there was still a chance that they could have been watched or could be seen. Then there were their smoldering heats that heightened their chances of being caught up by many points. The demon didn't care but the red head did and whenever he got a small break from blinding pleasure, he cracked open a green eye all the way to observe his surroundings.

The ebony-haired man took noticed and purposely stumbled forward, making them fall onto the ground with him on top. The red head scream again as the demon sheathed himself deeper inside of him; pain making itself ever apparent on his features. The demon took pleasure in that look of anguish on the elegant features before him.

When the red head was able to function again, he opened his forest green eyes warily and stared blankly at the demon who was throwing his legs over his shoulders.

"What…are you-?" the red head began, but he was cut off when the demon pulled out, ripping a loud grunt from his lips.

The demon looked down at the kitsune's body. Blood stained his lower region and the fox's pre-cum was located a little higher. He felt presences nearing them and looked up to see a pair of demons looking at them in shock. He frowned slightly. He was still positioned over the fox but the demons could still see the pair through his long black hair.

The fox noticed that the black-haired demon stopped and opened his eyes to see him looking at someone. He looked up and saw the two demons too, turning red all over in embarrassment.

He closed his eyes and wished that he was just back in his room with the others instead of making himself a fool. It was because of this damned heat that he was incapable to fight back and if he did have the strength to fight back he wouldn't have gotten far. His heat was so intense that any demon would have jumped him.

Karasu decided to continue and the demons ran for their lives when they realized that it was Karasu they were looking at. The black-haired man didn't have time to waste his energy on weaklings such as those. He stared back into angry green eyes that looked away from him.

"What's the matter, my little kitsune?" he teased, making the fox look at him with force at his chin.

The fox's lips curled downward in a frown and forest green eyes locked with blue ones. He wished he could get away but how they were position prevented him from doing such a thing.

"You didn't answer me…", the pale man whispered in frustration as he lightly licked the red head's erect nipples for another reaction. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

The red head said, after letting out a soft gasp, "No…"

"No?" the demon questioned with a risen black eyebrow.

The kitsune nodded and the demon smirked. The raven-haired male let his hand hovered the fox's still erect member as he began to get up from the ground. The fox felt his eyes twitch. The veins in his member were very visible and protruding from the soft flesh. Acting on pure impulse, he grabbed the demon by his shoulders and pulled him down for a heated kiss. The demon knew this would happen and pulled away from the kiss to ask the question again.

"Do you want me to continue?" he asked breathily, growing weak from his own need.

The kitsune nodded, but the demon wasn't satisfied yet, "Tell me you want it. Tell me you want me to end this physical anguish of ours. Tell me that you want me deep inside of you, penetrating you over and over again".

"I want you to end it…I want you deep inside of me…penetrating me over and over again", the kitsune said and blushed, panting heavily as he rubbed his member against the demon and not believing he just said that. "Please…".

The demon smirked and made the fox look as he sheathed him with his member to the hilt once more, earning him another loud scream. He grunted loudly himself after feeling the insufferable and torrid heat and tightness again. He let go of the red head's chin and watched with both completely opened blue eyes as the red head's face twisted in delicious ways as he began to thrust viciously into his body.

Kurama could feel the heat releasing itself from his pores. His body was covered in sweat and they had just begun. He held onto Karasu and closed his eyes, forgetting their location with every rough thrust into his reddened and stretched entrance. The sound of hips smacking together and the feeling inside of his body made his member twitch.

The black-haired man decided to help the kitsune out and wrapped his fingers around the twitching member as he continued to ruthlessly pound into the tight hole below him. He grabbed the kitsune's member tightly and moved his hand up and down the sweaty unit, ripping more moans out of the poor fox.

The red head lost all control of his body, feeling it tense up. The demon didn't like that the red head was so tense and laid him down on his back; his thrusting never faltering as he put the kitsune's upper body on his lap, kept his legs over his shoulders, and pushed his hips mercilessly against his thick cock, rocking him hard to the point where the fox was letting out breathy moans.

"Relax, my sweet Shuichi…", he whispered soothingly.

"Don't…call me that", the fox hissed as best as he could with the pleasure that coursed his veins.

The fox didn't feel the slight tickle of the demon's hair and the intense heat, which almost matched his, emitting from his body anymore and instead felt the soft air blowing throughout the hall. That feeling didn't last for long as the demon's movements grew rougher and his hands stroke his rosy nipples, causing him to get hotter.

"Karasu…", he moaned loudly.

The demon smirked. Just as he wanted, the kitsune moaned his name. He watched the fox's body twitch and squirm with his movements and how his silky red hair was scattered all over his own legs but what turned the demon on the most were the expressions on the fox's face. Once second, it was filled with pleasure then the next he was in pain. Then he saw despair flash over the fox's face when he silently wished he wasn't here and in this predicament.

With his eyes still closed, he saw the image of water being poured onto a flame, dousing it completely. He suddenly felt something snap within him as the heat spread through all his veins rapidly. He froze and his back arched, making his head hit the floor. He screamed the demon's name loudly as he emptied himself. His liquids splattered all over their stomachs and he continued to moan until everything was gone as if the liquids doused his heat. He felt the heat leave him as far as he knew, but the demon still wasn't finished.

"That's a good kitsune", the demon teased, loving the way his name rung in his ears.

Karasu leaned over Kurama and partially covered him in a sheet of black that was his long lustrous hair. He kissed the kitsune to prevent him from growling. Even though the kitsune had climaxed, he still felt the anal muscles constrict on him tightly. He felt the red head's member go limp and he pressed their bodies closer.

The red head didn't notice it before while he was in the throes of passion but he felt as if his whole backside was on fire but not from demon heat. As the demon rammed into him over and over again, rubbing him along the carpet, he realized that he was getting carpet burns along his backside and that the demon was thrusting so hard that he ended up on the carpet again when he was on the demon's lap.

The raven-haired man grabbed the back of the kitsune's pale thighs and pressed them against the fox's stomach while he still lay on top of him. He could still hear the fox's moans and still feel the smaller male hold weakly onto his arm. He himself was surprised that he was able to not show any weakness as he fucked the red head's brains out. But by now he was very close. It might seem impossible but the demon's thrust grew even rougher, pounding the kitsune with a force that almost broke his back, he grunted loudly and released his fluids into the fox, never pulling out until he was finished.

"You know…when I had my first heat, it was during my challenge with the Toguro brothers. And the eldest one…took advantage of me the same as I had to you, little kitsune. And everyone saw…not just two demons", the pale demon muttered in between sharp inhales.

He watched as the kitsune's green eyes fluttered and his mouth opened in an 'O' shape just like he was when he climaxed. He dislodged his thickness from the fox's blood red entrance and examined the damaged there. As he listened to the red head's heavy pants, he saw that the smaller male's entrance was still very small, despite the beating it took, and very red. With his blue eyes, he could see the mixture of dried up and fresh blood around it and the blood was also on his cock.

The red head's blush all over his body cleared except for his cheeks. They turned from red to a light pink as he tried to regain his breath and composure. He was exhausted but he had to get up. Forcing his forest green orbs to stay open, he bit his lip to bear the pain in his back and lift himself up, bringing his knee close to his chest. He thought back to what the demon had said about his first heat. Sinister blue eyes fell on him and he found himself unable to look back into them.

_Why is he telling me this…?_

"Where do you think you're going, Kurama?" the demon asked him, confused why the fox was tense once more and his deep green pools had a distant look in them.

They suddenly burned with frustration and anger, "We both used each other for this low activity. Now…please…leave me be".

His slim fingers ran through his silky red hair. His arms were leaned on his knee as he looked in the opposite direction of the demon.

Karasu remained languid about the whole situation but he didn't want Kurama to leave when he only had a "taste". Placing his hand on the red head's cheek, he slowly slid his hand down and grasped the smaller male's chin, roughly forcing him to look at him again. The black-haired male moved in close so that their lips were once again millimeters apart and stared at the red head's shocked and confused face.

"Like I've told you countless time…you're too weak to resist me…", the demon bomber stated before claimed the kitsune's pink lips once more.

He got in between the fox's legs again and wrapped them around his waist, feeling the warm ejaculated liquids stain his stomach. Picking the naked and struggling red head up with one swift motion, he walked them over to his room and opened the door, only to see Bui on the other side of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Wow, I think this is just about the longest lemon I have ever written. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this because it took me awhile to get it just the way I liked. Karasu loves to hear himself talk, doesn't he? Lol. Please review if you want me to continue. Thanks.


	2. The Domino Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in Yu Yu Hakusho unfortunately, but if I did would go yaoi happy on Kurama.

**Summary: **During the Dark Tournament. Kurama is so fixed on wondering how to summon Yoko and how to beat Karasu that he doesn't realize he's in heat until it gets very bad. Unfortunately for him, Karasu is too. Kurama&Karasu. Yaoi.

**A/N:** Long time no see, heh? Well, I've been really lazy lately, but I hope I can still produce the nose-bleeding yaoi lemons that you guys love. Well, I think I'm done commenting, so…read and enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The Fox's Heat:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter Two: The Domino Theory:**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Like I've told you countless time…you're too weak to resist me…", the demon bomber stated before claimed the kitsune's pink lips once more.

He got in between the fox's legs again and wrapped them around his waist, feeling the warm ejaculated liquids stain his stomach. Picking the naked and struggling red head up with one swift motion, he walked them over to his room and opened the door, only to see Bui on the other side of it.

Kurama was astonished to see the well built and huge man in front of them, not even a yard away. His green eyes looked up to see Karasu who smirking at their new companion who was fully clothed as if he were going somewhere.

"Bui, what a pleasant surprise…", Karasu began; his smirk, broadening, "I've seem to have found the culprit who caused us to go into heat prematurely".

The fox in his arms gasped silently to himself.

"_Oh, no! What have I gotten myself into?",_ he thought.

Bui said nothing and merely stared at the two through his helmet. The fox never would've thought that accepting to sleep with Karasu would lead him to Bui and maybe the rest of the team. He shivered at the thought. The black-haired demon seemed to feel the kitsune tense up and turned his piercing blue eyes on him.



"Don't worry, my little Shuichi. Bui and I are the only ones here. The Toguro brothers have left", he whispered cajolingly.

The demon's voice was so soothing to the point that the red head was actually contemplating to go along with them. The intolerable heat that tortured him viciously before was now doused to a small flickering flame that refused to go. But suddenly, he snapped back to his senses and with his little, but remaining strength he fought against his captor, flipping his arms and legs everywhere, not caring that he was indeed still naked.

"Let me go! I won't be a part of this sex cult!", he cried, feeling his arms only making contact with the ebony-haired demon's chest while his legs kicked air.

The bomber demon had been successfully avoiding the fox's arms from hitting his face. He found it amusing that the smaller male still had energy in him to try to run away from him. Soon, the amusement came to an end, and he grew frustrated. He roughly and tightly grabbed the kitsune's hand by the wrists and shook him just as roughly as he had grabbed him. The force made the red head's struggling cease, but the red head glared at the other man with full ferocity.

The raven-haired male was unfazed by it and suddenly began walking into the room so Bui could close the door. The heavily muscled man did so and turned to face the two as his comrade carried the fox to their beds. Soon, he began to follow.

Karasu's smirk returned to grace his face as he slowly laid Kurama on his bed, staring intently into his angry, green eyes. The kitsune searched frantically for a chance to knee the lecher on top of him in the balls, but the demon had cleverly wrapped his legs around his waist so kneeing him wasn't an option.

_Bastard… _

The demon bomber knew that the red head would take any chance he could to escape, and he planned to never let that happen until he was finished with him. Lowering his head, he eased into plant his smooth lips on the smaller male's bruised ones, quickly inserting his slippery tongue to fight against the one inside one more. Simultaneously, his just as slippery hands snaked down the kitsune's naked body to stroke his limp member, bringing it painfully to life in seconds.

The fox gasped into their hot kiss, giving the demon even more access to his mouth. The blue-eyed lecher exploited this as soon as possible. He purposely sucked out every thought in the kitsune's head and felt the red head loosen up within seconds that felt like hours.

Unbeknownst to the kitsune, Bui followed them and leaned against the wall, watching him intently. He watched his teammate quickly seduce the fox and made his cock rise from in between his legs. The voyeur continued to watch as the other demon broke off the kiss and instantly went to the kitsune's nipple, sucking it and causing the tired fox to moan loudly.

The watching man was already slightly aroused as soon as he felt the fox come into heat, but watching the red head squirm and moan his teammate's name caused his arousal to grow significantly. The physical evidence of his growing arousing began to show as his erection poked out of his usually fighting tights, peeping through the orange belt that covered that area.



He knew that the only reason that he hadn't jump in yet was because the black-haired man hasn't given the signal yet. He respected his comrade more so than the Toguro brothers, and he also knew and respected that the demon bomber had made the poor little fox his prey. He was a usually patient man, but with each moan that ripped from the kitsune's throat, the more he wanted to jump in. He remained resistant to his urges.

Karasu made sure that both Kurama's nipples were painfully erect before his tongue traveled southward to the red head's belly button. He smirked every time the kitsune seemed to jump when he stuck his tongue in his belly button.

"Karasu…", the fox breathed.

Kurama was so fixed on what Karasu's tongue was doing that he completely forgot about the demon's fingers that suddenly cupped his scrotum firmly, causing air to rip from his lungs. The demon trailed his fingers deeper…lower so they would prick the fox's entrance. The fox held his breath, waiting for the demon to shove his fingers in.

Indeed, the ebony-haired man shoved his fingers in, but the red head wasn't expecting him shove all five fingers into his sore hole. He inhaled sharply before he let out a sharp yell; back arching and nails clawed at the demon's arm.

"Karasu!", he screamed as he closed his eyes tightly shut.

The pleasure that coursed through his veins rekindled the flames of his previous, tortuous heat again. It only intensified when the demon roughly began fisting him, causing him to squirm and cry out as loud as he possibly can. He never knew that he could feel anymore ecstasy that he felt now. He arched his back as far as possible, feeling the ecstasy shoot up his spine. His body stilled, and his member leaked pre-cum as if he were having an orgasm.

The red head soon caught up to the demon's pace and pretty soon he began slowly moving his hips against the fingers; his screams increasing. All previously-held thoughts of leaving completely left him now as he was trapped in a prism of pleasure.

The demon took this all in delight. He knew the kitsune would submit to him if he fisted him.

"Beg for me…", he said loud enough for the red head to hear him through his moans.

"What…?", the kitsune breathed sharply, opening his eyes to stare at the now highly aroused demon bomber.

"I said…", the shiny-haired male growled through gritted teeth, "to beg for me…".

He shoved his fingers in roughly and stopped, ripping a yell from the red head's lip. The red head looked at the bigger male with disappointed, forest green eyes, and the demon stared back at him, waiting for him to do as commanded.

"Beg…", he repeated angrily, hooking his fingers inside the red head.

The kitsune cried, "Okay! Karasu…please…", he breathed.

"Please what, my little kitsune", the demon said with a smirk.



The fox grimaced and frowned.

_Hadn't this possessed demon emasculated me enough…?_

"Please, Karasu…", he began with a whisper, closing his embarrassed eyes, "please…penetrate me…please".

"What?", the blue-eyed, devilish demon asked.

The kitsune growled, "Penetrate me!".

The black-haired male chuckled darkly, vexing the green-eyed male even more. The bigger male looked to his left and saw that his teammate, Bui, was still patiently waiting for him to give a signal. He smirked, looking at Bui then back at his pinned prey.

"Bui, would you like to take my fox friend here?", he asked, pinning the fox's legs against his chest so he would be propped and ready for the next activity.

The silent warrior said nothing as he proceeded forward; calming himself from running so he wouldn't seem desperate. But he knew that his comrade knew he was fully and agonizingly aroused.

The demon bomber moved aside, still keeping the fox pinned properly, so his teammate could get in. The heavily, muscled man paused at the foot of the bed right in front of the other demon and the naked and sprawled-out red head. As quickly as he could, he stripped himself of his lower garments partially to retrieve the tool he needed at the time, keeping his face covered for reasons of his own.

When curiosity plagued Kurama as well as pleasure, he curiously popped up to see Bui stripped of his lower garments enough to see his ungodly member sticking out, facing him. Karasu seemed to take all of this in amusement as he looked at the fox then back at the other warrior's huge manhood.

He felt the red head jerk from him and turned his head to see the fox struggling again, but with much more force. His smirk broadened when he saw fear play through the green-eyed male's elegant features. The look alone tortured the demon to the point that he wanted to screw the kitsune's brains out again before Bui got the chance. He looked down to notice that their "prey" was still too dry to be fucked.

"Bui, give me one more minute to prepare our little kitsune", he whispered.

Bui frowned under his helmet and stepped back, watching his teammate lower his head between the kitsune's legs. The demon lifted the fox up some more and lightly licked his puckered and reddened opening. Just as suddenly as he fisted him, he shoved his tongue inside and whirled it around, causing the fox to inhale sharply. He roughly pulled it out and slammed it back in while pumping the red head's member with his dangerous hands again quickly.

The fox squirmed and moan again. It was amazing that as Bui watched this he remained patient. The demon bomber was extraordinary skilled in getting the red head to cum quickly, spilling his liquids on his stomach. The ebony-haired male scooped them up, licked them, and fisted the fox 

for a few seconds. Abruptly, he withdrew, and repositioned himself north of the fox, keeping him pinned and ready for Bui.

Bui stared at the kitsune's leaking entrance and how he was positioned. His still growing arousal pained him and he mounted the kitsune as soon as he was able. Taking the smaller male's lithe and pale legs from his partner's grip, he poked the head of his organ against the red head's entrance.

The red head grew silently frantic. Judging by the inconceivable size of the man who's about to tear him open, he knew that more pain would be inevitable. He also knew that the crazed demon above him would enjoy seeing him writhe and cry out in pain. He saw the smirk on his face and grew disgusted. However, that same demon's ministrations had brought his heat back on full-throttle, and he was ready for a true and heavy release (but not from Bui).

Karasu lowered his head to kiss Kurama's ear, whispering humorously, "Brace yourself".

Kurama actually listened to Karasu and he braced himself as Bui slowly shoved the head of his member inside. The fox inhaled sharply and bit his lip hard. Blood dripped from his already bruised and red lips, and Karasu came down and licked it off his face. Afterwards, the demon began kissing him; his long hair showering them in a curtain of black. Kurama was surprised that he didn't scream as Bui slid his thick and long member into his tight body inch by inch, but the demon's tongue down his throat helped. He simply moaned loudly in Karasu's mouth as he kissed. He would have to thank the ebony-haired demon for stretching him out as harshly as he did or else the silent warrior would've.

Bui bit his lip and frowned. Just as he had suspected, the kitsune was ridiculously tight, and his sore walls still had enough strength in them to clamp onto his member tightly. It took very long minutes before he was able to sheath his whole organ into the red head. He paused and watched as the red head and the other demon go at it like hungry animals. The sight made his manhood pulse, and he wanted to pound the fox he was inside into a coma but he knew that his comrade wouldn't like that very much.

The blue-eyed man quickly pulled away from the kiss so they can breathe, and his hands snaked down to caress the red head's nipples again. As soon as they both regained their breath, the demon attacked the fox again, continuing to stroke his nipples. The fox merely gripped the sheets to prepare for when the man inside him would begin to move.

The silent warrior hesitantly began to pull out (not all the way). He pulled out to the point where only the tip was still inside, then he slowly slid back in. It took him awhile, but he started to get a rhythm. He felt the fox writhe and squirm underneath him, making him go faster and much rougher.

The other Team Toguro member pulled away from his and the kitsune's kiss, causing the pent-up screams of the fox to release loudly into the air, and crawled over the smaller male to get to his stiffened cock, hovering over him. The kitsune was once again showered in a sheet of black because of the demon's pants and he was soon staring up at the demon's hardened member in front of his face that was still covered by his pants.

The bomber demon looked down at the fox and said, "Release me".



The red head was shocked to know what the demon meant. He obediently grabbed the demon's zipper and unzipped his pants, instantly freeing the demon's hungry member. He felt the other male's eyes still on him. Through practically closed eyes, he looked at him and the cock that was in his face.

"Put it in your mouth…", he barely heard the demon's stern command through his loud moans and the smacking of his and the other warrior's hips.

The fox was hesitant, staring at the demon bomber with wide green eyes. He saw him frown and looked back at the member in his face. He felt the man pounding into him stop abruptly as if he knew what the other demon was planning. The ebony-haired male shifted his position over the fox so that his manhood poked the smaller male's lips. His green eyes widened again, seeming frightened and very reluctant.

"Do it", he heard the demon hiss.

Slowly but surely, he unclenched his hands that held the sheets tightly to grasp the bomber's pulsing member. He gasped when he felt how hard it was and cautiously licked the tip of it. He heard the demon hiss. Without warning, while his mouth was still partially open, the blue-eyed man jerked his hips downward, shoving his entire length in the fox's unready mouth, gagging him. His green eyes widened as he choked, and when the demon pulled out a little bit, he immediately grabbed the base of the demon's member so he would take less of it when the demon jerked his hips again. Soon, the demon created steady, rhythmic thrusts into the kitsune's warm mouth, biting his lip as he succumbed to pleasure also.

The red head fought back the choking feeling quicker than he would've thought. Closing his eyes, he suddenly yelped out; his voice sending vibrations through the pulsing warmth in his mouth. The demon had engulfed his own member and ruthlessly sucked on it. Accidentally, he bit the tip of the demon's member as he pulled out. He didn't draw blood, but he heard the bomber moan loudly in response.

Suddenly, the silent warrior, who had let him rest, slid back inside of the red head and hit a spot within him that made him scream, "Ah!", wiping his memory clean.

The black-haired man took advantage of the red head's open mouth and shoved him cock deeper into his throat, snapping the fox back to his senses. The demon bomber observed his teammate's rhythm and mimicked him so the red head could successfully pleasure him to full capacity. He did his part also the pleasure the fox, skillfully swirling his tongue along every piece of flesh on the manhood in his mouth, and felt him practically moaning his pretty little head off. He used one hand to steady the heated fox by the hips, which were bucking and writhing furiously against him as a response to his teammate's barbaric thrusts. It didn't take long before he began to swallow loads of pre-cum that leaked out. He knew that the fox wasn't having an orgasm yet by the frequency of pulses in his member.

Kurama was very surprised that he could simultaneously handle sucking on Karasu while taking Bui's massive manhood and still remaining conscious (even though he felt like he was slipping in and out every time the massive warrior hit his spot). He sporadically bit the demon bomber's cock so he could end this pleasurable torture. The fire that sparked again burned just as vigorously as it did when Karasu was screwing his brains out in the halls. It didn't help when 

Karasu used his "special gift" to increase the temperature of his balls as he grabbed them and stroked them. The poor fox honestly didn't know how long he could last.

Suddenly, his body still, and his back arched against in a painful way. He was going to cum. He was able to grab the bomber by the hips, digging his nails in and drawing blood, to stop his brutal thrusts against his face. When he was able to stop him, his hands accidentally slid down to the demon's bottom while his nails were still penetrating his pale skin. This caused long scratches along the demon's bottom. Now, he was going to be able to cum without choking.

When the silent warrior hit his spot again, he screamed; his liquids shooting out of his aching cock. He saw white again, and his body relaxed for only a few seconds. He was able to feel the ethereal, raven-haired demon lick his member one last time before raising himself up by his arms and going to back to thrusting his hips against the fox's hands. The kitsune accepted him this time, going about his previous ministrations of biting, sucking and swirling his tongue.

The amount of times he bit the pulsing staff in his mouth increased when the cloaked warrior sped up his rhythm, making him hear the bone-shattering smacking against his red and torn entrance. Luckily for him, he felt the blue-eyed demon tense up. He decided to speed up his actions too, biting and sucking harder than before. He heard the demon bomber let out an uncharacteristic moan before his liquids shot down his throat, choking him again. Bracing himself, he was able to small a large amount before he pulled the limp organ out of his mouth, which still squirted a small amount of sticky liquids on his cheek.

Once Karasu felt his body again, he smirked when he noticed his back was arched and that he had angry scratches on his hips. He gave the little kitsune props for causing him to squirm by having an orgasm and bleed. He looked down and saw that some of his cum had gotten on Kurama's face and he moved back down so that they were face to face. Bui's actions caused the kitsune to become hard again. Karasu sighed, staring at the fox.

"You are too beautiful, Shuichi…", he breathed as he stretched out to kiss the red head, grasp the smaller male's member again, and make the fox lick up the mess on his face.

He used his fingers to scoop up his liquids and slid them into the red head's hungry mouth. He smirked when he saw how easily the red head's warm tongue shot out from his lips to meet his fingers. Once the fox sucked the liquid off the ebony-haired male leaned down and kissed him again.

Bui felt himself getting very close to climax. Karasu and Kurama were too busy pleasuring each other to notice that he had bit his lip so hard that it drew a tiny river of blood down his chin. His thrusts stayed the same, harsh and fast. Soon, he was groaning loudly enough to catch the attention of both the fox and his teammate.

Karasu was the first to see Bui when his head shot back and he let out a loud groan. He looked down to see that the kitsune was also about to cum again too, but something was different about his eyes. The usual forest green color switched to a golden color and back to normal so quickly that Karasu thought he was seeing things. He felt the fox pull against his hair and looked back down at him to see him staring at him with lust-filled eyes.



"Karasu, I'm…ah!", he shouted as he came again, drenching his slim and pale stomach with more liquids.

Bui was next to cum, and his liquids completely filled the heated fox, almost draining out the remainder of his teammate's liquids that resided there. Once he was finished, his body relaxed and he pulled out slowly, ripping a soft moan from the fox.

Kurama felt complete, but with the heat leaving his body again, he needed warmth. He continued pulling at Karasu's long, soft black hair, finally getting the demon bomber to look at him. He saw the demon smirk and reach out for him. He met with the demon's arms as he pulled him into his lap. He moved the both of them against the headboard of the bed, leaning back against it.

"Bui, come join us again…", the demon said as his blue eyes narrowed to look like he was planning something sinister.

The very weary kitsune was too tired to run anywhere, and he was hoping that the demon would just take him back so he could sleep. Through blurry eyes, he saw the silent Toguro member walk to them by his knees. His gaze shot to a smirking Karasu.

"What else are you planning…Karasu?", he breathed heavily.

The demon kissed his cheek and said, "You'll see, kitsune".

When Bui stopped moving, he was right in front of them within arm's reach. Karasu leaned forward and lightly kissed his partner on the lips, waiting for him to respond, tasting some of the dried blood on his lips. The silent warrior did indeed respond, fisting the back of the small member's long black hair and kissing him roughly. Kurama watched in awe, speechless.

Suddenly, the Toguro members ripped away from each other, and the bomber abruptly grabbed the kitsune's hips and lifted him over his once-again aroused penis. The silent warrior leaned forward and took one of the fox's pale pink nipples into his mouth, switching from biting and licking to stroking when the fox felt the need to grasp his head. He didn't want to risk his armor coming off because it wouldn't look too pretty afterwards.

The black-haired man turned the red head's face by his chin to kiss him again, letting him taste his own liquids and Bui's saliva. He was also able to taste himself in the warm mouth he was assaulting again.

Without warning, he sheathed himself into his precious fox once more, hearing the kitsune yelp despite having Bui, who was bigger, pound him a few seconds ago. He followed through with his normal brutal thrusts, smacking against the red head's reddened and bruised bottom. He made the red head's entrance bleed; fresh blood dripping down his pulsing cock. He also made the kitsune completely forget about the silent warrior who proceeded into grabbing the red head's legs, lifting them up as much as possible and aiming his huge organ against his bleeding entrance.

The quiet Toguro member used the blood as lubricant and poked his head against the door to their victim's body. He braced himself, remembering how tight the fox was when he fucked him. It wouldn't help that tightness with his partner filling him up now. He honestly couldn't figure 

out how the red head could take beating after beating like this. This made him silently gain a sort of respect for his enemy.

He came back to reality after hearing the red head moan loudly. He saw that the kitsune was sprawled out; his legs spread wide as possible. His nipples were erect and begging to be sucked again. He was panting, and his whole body was dripping wet with sweat and semen. If Bui looked hard enough, he saw the liquids spilled off of him with the force of his partner's thrusts.

He prepared himself and moved even closer. Carefully, he slid himself inside, stretching the poor ring of muscle to the max. More blood shot out from it, and he heard the kitsune yell in pain.

"It…hurts! Stop this right now!", he yelled in between screams and pants, feeling his body shaking.

"It'll be okay, Shuichi…", Karasu breathed in the fox's ear, kissing it as he continued to slam into him.

Bui decided to cut to the chase and sheathed himself inside, ripping the loudest scream from Kurama's lips that either even heard during their whole session. Both demons stopped when Kurama became suddenly encased in a blinding white light. Loud growls were heard. The black-haired demon felt the small tickle of hair sliding down his chest. The light had blinded both demons, and when it went away, their sight still didn't return.

It was only until Karasu felt the smoldering hot entrance he was in squeeze him like vice; tighter than something the fox could ever muster. The black-haired demon blinked as hard as he could, slowly regaining his sight. He looked before him to see long silver hair and a longer pale back.

Bui was in the front, soon, regained his sight back as well by blinking. He looked forward to see a different face and piercing golden eyes staring at him lustfully. His jaw dropped only because he was shocked to see that his teammate's plan worked. He looked at the ebony-haired male to see him smirking.

"Well, what do you know…", he began with a chuckle, "we've penetrated our little kitsune to the point where he turned into Youko".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Wow, I felt that that was very hot. Lol. I really hope you guys did enjoy this chapter. I am rather rusty…real rusty. Kurama can sure take a beating, can't he? Well, when Karasu and Bui get done with him, I think he'll never go into heat again. Hehehe…lol. But anyway, please, please, pretty please review…for me. Until next time…


End file.
